scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Under The Hook
Under The Hook is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Mystery Inc. goes to investigate a ship being haunted by pirates. When the gang is trapped on the ship, can they escape and unmask the pirates before they become shark food? Synopsis The gang go to a city to help with ghost pirates. The gang arrive at the manager's office. His name is Tyr Walden. He tells them that one of his ships, the Jolly Roger, is being haunted by pirates. The leader of the pirates looks something like Captain Hook in J.M. Barry's Peter Pan. ''He also mentions that the pirates get this ship particulary because it used to be Blackbeard's ship. The pirates come out at night. Tyr mentions something about the ship being very valuable, Blackbeard's and all. The gang decide to head to the ship at nightfall. Nightfall comes. The gang head to the ship and go inside. Suddenly the ship starts moving away from the deck. Shaggy rushes to the side of the deck, and sees the ship is really moving. Suddenly the pirates start coming on deck. The gang rush off. The gang decide to split up. So they split up (courtesy of Fred). Fred and the girls go to the storage room, and Shaggy and Scooby head to the cabin. In the cabin, Shaggy and Scooby look around. Scooby sees something that looks rather like food. He eats it, and then Shaggy sees it is octupus. Scooby quickly spits it out. Shaggy spots something that says "Norse god's longships steal". Shaggy wonders what this is. Meanwhile in the storage room, Fred and the girls have not really found anything, other than it is very huge and old-fashioned. Velma sees something of interest: a part of a latex mask. She wonders why ghost pirates would need masks. Suddenly the pirates go in and start chasing them, but Velma locks them in this room. She, Daphne and Fred go to Shaggy and Scooby. The pirates have escaped and are scrounging through the ship to find the gang. In the cabin, Shaggy and Scooby show the clue to Velma. Fred decides to set a trap. Shaggy and Scooby will run through the ship, thus inducing the pirates to chase after them. When the pirates come out on deck, a net will come down and trap the pirates. The trap works, and the gang heads back to shore. The culprit is an unnamed enemy of Tyr, who wanted to steal his ships. The episode ends with Scooby dressed as a pirate. Cast and characters Villains *Captain Hook *Pirate henchmen Suspects Culprits Locations *Jolly Roger **Plank **Cabin **Deck **Storage room Notes/trivia *Tyr Walden is named for the Norse god Tyr. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Shaggy's shirt briefly turns brown, as does a small part of Fred's ascot. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Fred says that the gang should investigate at nightfall, but when Tyr's window is first seen, it is night. Later it is day when the window is next seen. *This is almost like the modern version of Go Away Ghost Ship. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "The last time this happened, we were in Italy." - '''Shaggy ''' Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1